1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system that manages file data stored in a storage system and, more specifically, to a technology for storing, managing, and utilizing a log about access to the file data stored in the storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
For creating file data, a user uses a client computer such as personal computer with an application program such as document processing program. The file data created as such is generally stored for use in a hard disk provided to the client computer.
However, the hard disk provided to the client computer has the problem of being limited in capacity, and the problem of being easily broken if with any physical impact. In consideration thereof, the user often stores, for use, file data in a large-capacity network-connection-type storage system equipped with RAID (Redundant Arrays of Inexpensive Disks).
In view of information risk management in corporations such as measures to deal with compliance, regulatory constraints, e-discovery, and others, with the recently advanced technology, file data in a plurality of client computers is collectively managed in a large-capacity storage system to be connected to a network.
With respect to the file data stored in the storage system with such a technology, an operator of the storage system logs and manages information about access to the file data for improving the reusability (searchability) and for information risk management.
When a plurality of file data are separately stored in a plurality of storage systems, for migration of the file data among the storage systems considering the performance capabilities and the cost of the storage systems, for example, the access history is created for the file data.
In consideration thereof, disclosed is the technology of managing information about access to the file data on the side of the storage system. An example includes Patent Document 1 (JP-A-6-187213).